


Too Much Candy

by Skye_Harvey



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Harvey/pseuds/Skye_Harvey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A marine is found in the trunk of his car for no known reason. Gibbs and his team must find out how Evin Dawson was murdered.</p><p>P.S: I'm English so excuse any incorrect words such as lift/elevator or boot/trunk</p><p>Extra Stuffs:<br/>This is based on season 7 of NCIS after Ziva David has become an official NCIS agent. However, not all of the previous episodes are factored in no, nor can it be completely correct and in correspondence with previous events. Therefore, although it's based on season seven as a time frame, it's near completely separate in fact and past events. I obviously don't own any of the characters used in this story although the story line is completely original and my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspiration/gifts).



“Yes, I agree. Special Agent DiNozzo is rather lazy.” Tony sat up straight in his chair and gazed across at Ziva. She was on the phone to someone. “Yes I would indeed say he is unique,” Ziva said, grinning to the senior field agent. “McGee,” Tony whispered. His colleague and fellow agent was busy typing loudly at his desk. DiNozzo opened a drawer and rummaged around until he pulled out a piece of paper. He scrunched the sheet of paper up into a small, yet lethal, paper ball and prepared to throw it at McGee. 

“I hope you weren’t going to disturb McGee with that, DiNozzo?” Agent Gibbs walked into the room and placed a few files down on his desk. As he took a sip of his coffee, Gibbs raised his eyebrows at DiNozzo until the paper ball was thrown into the waste paper basket. Ziva put the phone down and smiled sweetly at Tony, making him feel extremely nervous. “When you smile like that, someone usually gets hurt soon after,” DiNozzo mumbled. 

Gibbs laughed slightly and picked up McGee’s rucksack, dumping it on the desk and on top of McGee’s fast typing hands. “Oh, hi there boss. When did you come in?” Tony rolled his eyes and said, “You should be alert at all times McGee.” Ziva laughed. “So should you, Tony!” She picked up her bag and swung it onto her shoulder. “It is quite clear that we are getting ready to leave, yet you sit in your chair and look confused,” Ziva explained. 

Tony looked to Gibbs but got nothing back. “She’s right DiNozzo. Grab your gear; we have a murder to investigate.” McGee and Ziva were about to get in the lift with Gibbs by the time Tony got up to speed and grabbed his rucksack. Standing on the other side of the lift to Tony, Gibbs hit him on the back of his head. “Remember to act like the senior field agent.”


	2. Chapter 2

When the team arrived at the scene of the murder, they had all changed into their investigative gear. The NCIS name was everywhere to be seen from their federal badges to the hats on their heads. Even Ducky arrived in his truck with “NCIS” printed in large letters on all sides of the vehicle.

“So what’ve we got boss?” DiNozzo had already began theorising about what they were going to see. “Guy got too drunk and crawled into his trunk for a nap? Maybe the wife kicked him out and so the car became his refuge?” Staring off into the distance as he thought through various events, Tony was brought back to earth by Ziva snapping her fingers. “Why don’t we investigate before you speculate?”

McGee laughed and put on a pair of rubber gloves. Gibbs did the same and walked beneath the police tape to get to a car parked at the side of the main road. “Of all the places to find a marine’s body, the side of a main road in the trunk is kind of unusual,” Tim McGee muttered aloud. Gibbs nodded in agreement and called Ducky over. “Any idea how a guy this size could fit in a trunk this small Duck?”

Dr Mallard smiled and said, “Ah yes. The art of packing one’s car boot is indeed an art form Jethro. I remember when I was studying medicine-“ Gibbs raised an eyebrow at Ducky and the anecdote stopped. “Time of death Ducky. Please.” Jimmy Palmer passed Dr Mallard some equipment. “Time of death was roughly eleven hours ago, making it 11:40.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Boss, we’ve found something,” Tony called from the front of the car. The bonnet was open, revealing the engine. Gibbs joined Tony at the front of the vehicle and said, “What’ve you got then?” DiNozzo started to ramble about how he found a mystery item. Gibbs walked around him and turned to McGee. “Show me what you found McGee.” Agent Tim McGee calmed his nerves and picked up a black bag which had been pushed between the engine and the side of the car. “Well, boss, we found this bag and inside is a collection of old fairground things.” McGee gulped as Gibbs continued to stare at him. 

“The things include tickets, clown masks and food recipes,” Tim continued. Gibbs waited until he’d finished before smiling slightly. He went back to Ducky and asked, “Do you have a cause of death yet?” Palmer beamed from ear to ear. “Dr Mallard thinks it was suffocation although some of the bones have been broken to get him into the trunk.” Both Ducky and Gibbs glared at Jimmy until he got the point and excused himself.

“I’ll know more after autopsy, but I can tell you now that the victim was put in this car after he died, hence the broken bones.” Ducky got up and instructed some other NCIS agents to how he wanted the body put on a bed, leaving Gibbs to talk to Ziva. “Can you tell me who’s in the trunk?” 

Ziva looked up from her notepad, surprised. “He had a wallet which identified him as Lieutenant Evin Dawson. I’ve talked to his fiancé who found him but she is next to useless in my opinion.” Gibbs nodded and headed back to his car. “When you’re finished here, I’d like you and Tony to talk to the fiancé and see what she knows. McGee,” Gibbs shouted over to the nervous agent. “Help Abby find out how our marine died.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Hi Abbs,” McGee said. He walked through the doors into Abby Scuito’s world of scientific technology and forensic genius. “McGee!” Abby ran to her friend and hugged him tightly. “Do you have evidence for me?” Tim laughed and nodded his head. Holding up some clear plastic bags, he showed Abby a collection of evidence from the crime scene. Abby took them eagerly and went to her computers to get started straight away. 

Meanwhile, Tony and Ziva were stuck trying to interview the marine’s fiancé through the wall of tears that were drowning out her words. “It’s ok Miss Barret, take your time,” DiNozzo said quietly, passing her a tissue. Ziva rolled her eyes, impatient to get answers or at least some kind of lead. The fiancé wiped her eyes and then blew her nose. “I just don’t understand why anyone would want to kill Evin; he was the nicest man I’d ever met.”

Tony exnchaged a look with Ziva; this was going to take a while. “We understand Miss Barret. Could you tell us how long you’ve been engaged to Evin?” Ziva finally took a seat beside Tony and tried to at least look interested in what the woman had to say. “About a year and a half now. Evin came home on leave a couple of weeks ago ready for my birthday. I’m going to be 25 next Tuesday and he said he had something special planned for me.” Ziva took note of that Miss Barret had said, looking for Tony to ask the next question as well.

DiNozzo sat up straight in his chair and said, “Do you know if Evin had any arguments with anyone recently? Did he get along with everyone?” The fiancé sniffed and shook her head. “No, Evin was loved by everybody he met. He was an enthusiast about fairgrounds and ran a miniature one in our back garden for the local children. Evin was going to be given an award for being a pillar of the community.”

Tony passed her another tissue and waited for her to take a breath before asking the next question. “This is the last thing I’m going to ask you, ok?” Calm and collected, Tony sat patiently for the fiancé to say she was ready. “Do you know who Evin’s closest friends are and why he might have been on the edge of a main road?” Ziva looked from Tony to Miss Barret, not quite understanding why it was taking so long for answers to be shared. 

“I have no idea why Evin would be on a main road; he doesn’t like to drive if he can help it. He’s very aware of global warming. As for his friends, the only one I ever met was Gregg, our neighbour.” Tony smiled and thanked her for the help. Handing the fiancé a small piece of card, DiNozzo said, “Call me if you want to talk or have something to add to our investigation.” Miss Barret nodded furiously and said goodbye.


End file.
